Total Drama All-Stars (My Way)
by TotalDrama612
Summary: This is my version of season 5, Total Drama All-Stars. Fourteen of the past contestants compete on the island for another million dollars!
1. Episode 1

Hi, this is my version of season 5. I hope you like it! I do not own Total Drama in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Chris McLean stood on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa.

Chris: Welcome folks, to yet another season of Total Drama! That's right; we are back for our fifth season! Fourteen of the most popular past contestants are back to battle it out here on the island once again for another million dollars! Also, as an added little twist, this season the teams will be heroes vs. villains! Who will survive till the end? And who will take the first humiliating ride on the Hurl of Shame? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama All-Stars!

Episode 1: Heroes vs. Villains

Chris waited on the dock as a boat pulled up, carrying the fourteen teens who were competing.

Chris: Please welcome our contestants! Alejandro, Courtney, Dawn, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Scott, Sierra, and Zoey!

The first contestants to step off the boat were Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney.

Chris: Hey guys, who's ready for some more Total Drama?!

Gwen: Ugh, please tell me this is all a bad dream.

Courtney shoved her aside.

Courtney: You are going to wish it was a bad dream when I'm through with you!

Chris: Ooh, I see there's still some unresolved tension, ladies.

Courtney: Huh, whatever.

Duncan walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Duncan: Listen Courtney, I told you-

Courtney: Get off, I don't want to hear it!

She turned away from him, so he went over to join Gwen.

Gwen: There's no way we're gonna get through to her.

Duncan: Well hey, I can't blame her. But I need her to forgive me and just understand.

Confession Cam:

Duncan: So I'm trying not to sound soft here or anything, but I feel bad for Courtney. I made a huge mistake, and man, it took a lot longer than it should have for me to realize that.

End.

The couple then realized that Alejandro was eavesdropping. He and Heather had joined them on the dock.

Duncan: Can I help you?!

Alejandro: No no, I'm just minding my own business, friend.

He spoke with his usual snake-like smirk, making Duncan angrier.

Duncan: You better beat it before I smack that smirk right off your face!

Heather: Oh I would enjoy that!

Alejandro looked at her with a hurt expression.

Alejandro: Por favor chica, por que estas enojado conmigo?

Heather: Ugh, speaking in Spanish will not help you win me over.

Chris jumped into the middle of the arguing teens.

Chris: Listen gang, I really do love the drama, but we need to get started-

Courtney shoved him out of the way.

Courtney: I refuse to compete!

CC:

Courtney: It's just so hard for me to be here! I haven't been treated right on this show, none of us have! But my personal conflict with Duncan and that goth troll only make it worse! The concept of winning a million dollars just isn't worth it anymore.

End.

Chris: You can't refuse! The contracts you signed way back when for season one cover five seasons!

Courtney: I've had it with you and your contracts! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!

Alejandro: Really, the lawyer threat again?

Courtney: Mind your own business!

Gwen: Calm down, Courtney.

Courtney: You! You don't tell me what to do!

Amidst the arguing contestants, Sierra jumped off the boat.

Sierra: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Chris sighed.

Chris: Oh hey Sierra, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa.

Sierra jumped up and down with excitement.

Chris: Unfortunately for you, Cody won't be joining us.

Sierra: I know, but have no fear, I plan to win and use the money for our wedding!

Chris: Yeah, alrighty then.

Noah: She still hasn't caught on? I suppose at this point she never will. Sad case.

Chris turned to see the sarcastic teen standing behind him.

Chris: Ah Noah, welcome back!

Noah: Uh yeah, remind me again why I'm here?

Chris: Because you're under contract. Plus, research indicates that you are a fan favorite!

Noah: Okay then.

CC:

Noah: Yeah I've read a lot of comments from "fans" of mine. So not only do you people watch this horrible excuse for a show, but you also are fans of me? You people really need to reevaluate your lives.

End.

Chris: Okay, that does it for our first half of contestants. Now let's give a warm welcome to our other half, the newbies from last season! Oh, and Owen. I forgot about Owen.

Owen: Why did you forget me?

Suddenly he jumped off the boat and landed next to Noah. The dock planks catapulted Noah into the air, and down into the lake.

Owen: Oops, sorry buddy!

Noah surfaced, spitting water from his mouth and glaring up at the large teen.

Chris: Ha, how could I forget you, big guy!

He turned back to the boat.

Chris: Now let's greet the newbies from last season!

Jo: I still can't believe that little runt cheated me out of my million dollars!

Lightning: Your million dollars? You didn't even make it to the finale! It was Lightning's million dollars!

Jo: In your dreams, meathead!

Mike and Zoey stepped off behind them.

Mike: It's neither of yours, Cam won fair and square.

Zoey: Yeah, get over it you jerks.

Zoey walked over to Gwen.

Zoey: Hey Gwen! I just wanna say that you are so cool! You were my favorite when I watched the first three seasons, I wish you had won.

Gwen: Wow really? Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself.

CC:

Gwen: Zoey is really sweet. It's helpful to know I'll have someone to hang with when I'm on this stupid show.

Zoey: Gwen is really awesome! I've always been a fan of hers because besides the goth thing, I can relate to her a lot.

End.

Next, Scott stepped onto the dock, all fixed up from his shark incident.

Chris: Hey Scotty, welcome back!

Scott didn't reply, but gave the host an evil stare.

Mike: Hey Scott, ready to get your butt kicked a second time?!

Scott: As I recall, I got you eliminated, freak.

Zoey: Shut up asshole, don't call him a freak!

Chris: Yeah, Mike's little problem is all fixed so he's gonna be totally boring now.

Mike sighed.

CC:

Mike: I know Scott is just a jerk anyways, but I've been called a freak by plenty of people before. Luckily I have my multiple personality disorder under control now.

End.

Chris: Okay, now we are just missing one-

Dawn: Greetings.

Chris jumped a mile and turned around to see the short pale moonchild standing behind him.

Chris: How did you-?!

Dawn: How did I what?

She tilted her head curiously. Chris sighed.

Chris: Never mind, just stand with the other contestants.

Jo: Oh good, I missed this weirdo.

Noah glared at the jock.

Noah: Why don't you try being nice for once?

CC:

Noah: Seriously, just from watching last season I can't stand that "girl".

End.

Dawn then shuffled next to him.

Dawn: Hello Noah, nice to finally meet you.

Noah: Uh hey, or whatever.

Dawn: Your aura tells me you are nervous.

Noah: Uh, well, yeah I mean I hate this sucky show and being put through all this crap. Not really excited about what Chris has in store for us this time.

Dawn just smiled and gently touched his arm.

Dawn: It will be all right.

Owen leaned over to Noah.

Owen: Hey buddy, do you like her? Cause it seems like you-

Noah quickly reached up and grabbed his friend's lips tightly and twisted them shut.

CC:

Owen: Boy, Noah is really hard to read but I'm his best friend, and I can tell he seems really nervous around Dawn. Like the same kind of nervous I used to get when I was on the plane. And that's a lot.

End.

Chris: Okay, now that you are all here, I'd like to point out that the island has been completely cleaned. No more toxic waste, unfortunately.

Zoey: What about all the poor mutant animals?

Chris: They are all in the care of those nature-loving rescue people, ugh.

Scott looked around nervously.

Scott: Even the shark?

Chris: Haha yes dude, lucky for you. Now, teams this season will be heroes vs. villains.

Lightning: Awesome! Lightning is clearly a hero!

Heather: More like a zero!

Alejandro quietly laughed to himself.

Heather: What's so funny?!

Alejandro: You, chica.

Heather: No I'm not! Stop laughing!

Courtney: Oh shut up, Heather. Chris, get on with it and tell us the teams. And I better not be a villain!

Chris: I'm sure most of you already know, unless you're delusional like Lightning.

Lightning: Hey!

Chris: Heather, Duncan, Jo, and Scott; all of you stand in front of the left cabin. Zoey, Mike, Sierra, and Owen; go to the right.

The contestants moved to stand in their teams.

Chris: As you can see, on the left are the villains, and on the right are the heroes.

Duncan: Huh, a villain? I wouldn't say I'm quite up to par with these three.

Courtney: You are way worse than those three combined!

Duncan: Listen princess, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?

Chris: All of you shut it! Alejandro and Lightning, please join the villains. Noah and Dawn, join the heroes.

Dawn smiled at Noah as they walked together, but he nervously turned away and hid on the other side of Owen.

Chris: That just leaves Gwen and Courtney. Who is the hero, and who is the villain?

Gwen: Well, we've both done our fair share of villainess things.

Courtney: You are a boyfriend stealer!

Chris: And that's why Gwen is a villain! Courtney, go join the heroes!

Courtney: Yes!

She happily ran over to join her teammates.

Courtney: Prepare to go down, Duncan! And Gwen! Ooh, and Heather and Alejandro!

CC:

Courtney: This is great! Finally I'm being recognized as good instead of bad!

End.

Zoey: Aw, I wish Gwen was on my team.

Chris: Get over it. Heroes, you'll be known as the Heroic Hamsters, and villains, you're the Villainess Vultures. Now I shall explain your first challenge.

Gwen: Ugh what will you throw at us this time?

Chris: If you people would shut your yaps for two seconds, I'll tell you! Just meet me at the waterfall in ten, and bring your bathing suits.

The contestants groaned and reluctantly changed into their suits. At the top of the waterfall, Chris and Chef were waiting.

Chris: Okay, your first challenge is a game of tug-o-war! Heroes stand on one side and villains on the other. Tug on the rope until one team pulls all seven members of the opposite team into the river and hurtling down the fall. Have fun!

Courtney turned to her team.

Courtney: Okay, Owen will be at the end to act as a weight.

Owen: Aye aye, captain!

Courtney: I'll be at the front of the line. Mike, you'll be behind me as my first officer, then the rest of you between him and Owen.

Noah: Remind us again who put you in charge?

Courtney: Oh I'm sorry, would anyone else like to be team leader?

The others glanced around nervously.

Courtney: That's what I thought.

Meanwhile, the villains were arguing about their line order.

Heather: No way am I being first, then I'll obviously get pulled into the water!

Gwen: That's why we want you at the front.

Heather: Why you little-

Alejandro: Relax ladies, I will be at the front. Duncan, you be on the end.

Jo: What? I'm stronger than him!

Lightning: And I'm stronger than all of you!

CC:

Alejandro: Why must I always be on a team with difficult and incompetent people? Oh well, I do love a challenge.

End.

Finally both teams had lined up along the rope and were ready to begin.

Chris: Ready, steady, go!

Chef blew a whistle and both teams started pulling.

Heather: Ugh, no fair! They have Owen!

Owen was sitting down at the end of the heroes' line, holding the rope.

Owen: This is fun!

Courtney: Come on team, pull!

Mike: We're trying!

Zoey: It's too hard!

Courtney: No task is too hard for us! We're the Heroic Hamsters!

Jo: And us vultures are gonna prey on you little hamsters!

Alejandro: First we must get rid of Owen. That fatass always causes me a great deal of annoyance.

Duncan: I hate to agree with him, but he's right. Unless we get rid of Owen, we're not pulling them anywhere.

Scott: Leave that to me…

On the other side, Noah grew tired of pulling.

Noah: This sucks.

Dawn turned and looked back at him.

Dawn: Yes, indeed it does.

Noah: My arms are tired, and this is pointless.

Dawn: Just relax and breathe.

She put her hand on his, and Noah began to stutter and sweat.

Noah: Uhhh I…

CC:

Dawn: Noah is so interesting; I really cannot wait to get to know him better.

End.

Owen had gotten bored and fallen asleep. Suddenly a delicious scent hit his nose, and he bolted awake.

Owen: Do I smell… CAKE?!

Courtney looked back in disgust.

Courtney: Owen, don't you dare-

Owen: CAAAAAAKE!

He jumped up and darted off away from the rope.

Alejandro: Excellent, he's gone! Heave!

The villains gave a great pull, and the heroes stumbled forward. Sierra lost her balance and knocked into Zoey. Both girls fell to the ground.

Courtney: Ah! Hold onto the rope!

Mike: This isn't fair, they have too many strong people!

Meanwhile, Owen ran in the direction of the cake scent, but couldn't find anything.

Owen: Cake?

Suddenly Scott came up behind him.

Scott: Hey there pal, want some?

He handed him a piece of cake.

Owen: Oh yes thank you!

Scott laughed as he walked away, leaving Owen busy stuffing his face.

Scott: Too easy.

He walked back to join his team.

Duncan: Good work man, you might be a total douche but at least you got the job done.

Scott: Well obviously, I guess the rest of you morons were too stupid to think of it.

Heather: Stop insulting us and help, you creep!

Courtney was being dragged dangerously close to the water.

Alejandro: I am sorry to have to do this, Courtney, but I must win.

Courtney: You'll never win!

Alejandro: Oh but I will.

He yanked the rope hard and Courtney was pulled forward. She lost her footing and fell forward into the water, and down the waterfall.

Alejandro: Adios chica!

Courtney emerged at the bottom of the fall, gasping for air. She glared up at Alejandro.

Courtney: You'll pay for that!

Noah: Ugh, where is Owen?!

Sierra: He abandoned us!

Scott looked across at Noah and smirked.

Scott: Hey shrimp, looks like your fatass friend cares more about cake than he cares about you!

Noah: Why don't you go back to the trailer park, dirtbag?

Dawn: Do not let him anger you. He is a truly mean-spirited being, but you must not let him get to you. It is what he wants.

Noah: I'm trying but ugh… Owen! Get back here!

Owen jumped up from where he was eating his cake.

Owen: Noah needs me! Hang on little buddy, I'm coming!

The villains continued to pull and taunt the heroes.

Alejandro: Time to say adios, amigos.

Mike was getting pulled closer to the edge.

Mike: I can't hang on for much longer!

Just then Owen ran over and grabbed the end of the rope.

Owen: I'm here, team!

With one quick yank, he managed to pull all the villains forward and into the water. They screamed as they fell down the waterfall.

Chris: And the Heroic Hamsters win!

The heroes cheered.

Owen: Group hug!

He grabbed the others in his arms and pulled them into a tight squeeze.

Chris: Looks like I'll be seeing the Villainous Vultures at the first campfire ceremony tonight to send someone home.

Courtney: Don't you losers know? Heroes always win, and villains always lose!

She got out of the water and joined the other heroes to celebrate. The villains skulked in the water. Duncan glared at Scott.

Duncan: I guess your plan wasn't so great after all, dumbass.

Scott: I didn't see you come up with anything better!

Gwen: Whatever, I'm going to dry off.

Lightning: Ugh, how could Lightning lose again?!

Heather: Because Lightning is an idiot!

Alejandro: Please team, fighting will not help.

They climbed out of the water, leaving Scott last. As he swam over to land, two sharks popped up behind him.

Scott: Uh, hi.

The sharks bared their sharp teeth.

Scott: Oh crap.

His scream rang out across the entire island.

That night, the seven villains cast their votes and sat at the campfire pit. Chris walked over holding a plate of six marshmallows.

Chris: Looks like Scott had fun today.

Scott was in a full body cast and could not speak.

Chris: Anyway, you all know the drill. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, and then get flung away in the Hurl of Shame, and you can never come back ever blah blah blah. The first marshmallow goes to Gwen.

Gwen sighed as she received her marshmallow.

Chris: Duncan, Jo, Lightning, Heather.

He tossed them each a marshmallow, leaving Alejandro and Scott.

Chris: And the final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alejandro.

Alejandro smiled as he ate his marshmallow. Scott remained where he was, as he could not see, speak, or move.

Chris: Okay we gotta get this guy into the catapult.

Jo: It would be my pleasure!

She grabbed Scott and ran down the dock, dumping him in the catapult.

Chris: Geez, someone's a little eager.

He walked over to the catapult and pressed the lever, sending Scott hurling across the lake.

Chris: Well there you have it folks, the first day of our new season! I have to say, it was a pretty awesome way to start! We'll see you next time for more Total Drama All-Stars!

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the first episode! Please review


	2. Episode 2

Here is episode 2! Also I'd like to say I apologize for not completing my TDRI story. Things came up and I lost track of it, and hadn't been on this site for over a year. But I promise this one will be finished, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Episode 2: Radioactive Rally

The contestants awoke to a loud crash. Courtney shot up from her bed.

Courtney: What was that?!

Across the cabin, Dawn was meditating on her bed. She opened one eye to look at her teammate.

Dawn: Don't worry, it is only Chris.

Zoey climbed down from the bunk above, yawning.

Zoey: Ugh, we better get dressed.

Sierra was still fast asleep and snoring in her bed above Courtney's.

Courtney: Hey! Wake up!

Sierra: Wha-?

Courtney: We have another challenge to win, ladies.

On the guys' side, Noah climbed out of his bed. Mike was already getting dressed, and Owen was still asleep, mumbling about donuts.

Mike: Morning.

Noah: Hey, ready for today's challenge?

He rolled his eyes and put on his shirt.

Mike: Ha, yeah of course.

Noah: So you have no problems with those other personalities anymore?

Mike: Nope, I can totally contain them in public. Though I always try to keep my shirt on, just in case Vito tries to get out.

Noah: Glad to hear, though I'm sure Chris is disappointed that he can't exploit you anymore.

Mike: Yeah I'm worried that he's gonna try to catch me off guard and get one of my other personalities to come out.

Noah: It wouldn't surprise me.

He looked over at Owen.

Noah: Wake up you big lug!

He kicked his friend in the butt and got an unpleasant fart to the face.

Outside, the contestants gathered in front of their cabins as Chris waited.

Chris: Good morning campers! How is everyone this fine morning?

Duncan: Cut the crap and just tell us what we've gotta do, McLean.

Alejandro: Duncan, let us not be rude to our gracious host.

Duncan: Are you serious, man? Still trying to pretend you're a good guy? You're on team villain for a reason.

Alejandro scowled at him.

Gwen: Haha, he should just embrace his inner villain like we are.

She laughed as she grabbed Duncan's arm. Courtney looked on in disgust.

CC:

Courtney: Seriously? Ugh they just make me want to throw up!

End.

Chris: Today's challenge will be a little something I like to call the Radioactive Rally!

Zoey: Radioactive? But you said the island was clean!

Chris: It is, but that doesn't mean Chef and I didn't keep a couple special things.

_Cuts to Chef, in the middle of the forest, pouring barrels of toxic waste into a pool on the ground._

Chris: You will be running a one-lap race around the entire island. The first team to get all their members across the finish line wins.

Mike: Seems simple enough.

Noah: Dude, never say that.

Chris: Haha Noah's right, because I forgot to mention there will be a lot of little surprises along the way.

The contestants groaned.

Lightning: Well whatever, Lightning has totally got this! Sha-bam!

Jo: Just stay outta my way lunkhead, I'm winning this!

Lightning: What? No way!

Gwen: Uh, you guys do realize you're on the same team, right?

Jo: So what? I wanna be first! And the rest of you losers better not screw this up for us!

Heather: Oh good, talk down to us. Now if we lose we'll totally be voting you off.

Jo: I'm gonna make sure we don't lose!

The villains continued to argue as they lined up at the start line. The heroes received a pep talk from Courtney.

Courtney: Okay team, they may be stronger, they may be faster, but we are smarter.

Owen: I want donuts.

Courtney: Well, most of us are smarter. We will once again prove to those villains that brain always triumphs over brawn.

Sierra: Yes! Go us!

CC:

Sierra: I'd just like to say that I'm possibly the smartest one here! I mean, I've studied every episode of Total Drama thoroughly and I know each contestant's strengths and weaknesses better than they do themselves!

End.

Chris: Okay campers, are you ready for the Radioactive Rally?!

Jo: Yes! Let's go!

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Gwen: You won't be so high and mighty if we end up losing.

Jo: If we end up losing, it'll probably be because you're too slow!

Duncan: Okay buddy, you do not talk to my girl that way, understand?

Jo: Don't call me buddy, I'm not a guy!

Lightning: What is your problem, dude?

Jo angrily punched the jock in the face.

Lightning: Ah! Lightning's perfect face!

Chris: All right! On your marks, get set, go!

The thirteen contestants ran off. Jo was in the lead, followed closely by Lightning.

Jo: Try and catch me, losers!

Most of the heroes lagged at the back of the pack.

Courtney: Come on team, let's move!

She caught up to Duncan, who turned and looked at her.

Duncan: Oh hey there princ-

He stopped short as she tripped him, and he fell face first onto a rock.

Courtney: So long!

Duncan groaned and tried to get up, but was trampled by Owen.

CC:

Duncan: Oh she is gonna pay for that one.

End.

The racers soon reached the forest, where the lake of toxic waste awaited them. Jo skidded to a halt, while Lightning wasn't paying attention and ran past her, looking back over his shoulder to mock her.

Lightning: Aw what's the matter, dude? Getting tired?

He slipped right into the waste.

Lightning: Ahhhhhhh! It burns!

Jo: Thanks for testing it out, meatbag. Now how do I get around it?

More of the contestants skidded to a stop next to her.

Alejandro: How do we get through this?

Lightning pulled himself out of the waste and lay on the ground, panting.

Lightning: Man whatever you do, do NOT go in it.

Heather: We weren't planning on it.

Gwen: Well what's your suggestion?

Heather glared at her.

Heather: I don't know Gothy, why are you asking me?

Gwen: Well you seem to think you're so smart, so I figured-

Alejandro: Ladies, I have an idea! We will climb the trees.

Heather: Ugh, yeah right.

Lightning: Lightning is way ahead of you!

He quickly tried to climb a tree, but to no avail, and fell right back into the waste pool.

Meanwhile, Dawn, Noah, and Owen were just entering the forest. They were walking.

Noah: You do realize we're gonna be the cause of our team's loss, and Courtney is gonna get all pissy, right?

Dawn: Sometimes you must be patient. Have you not heard of the tortoise and the hare?

Owen: Ooh I love that story!

Noah rolled his eyes at Owen's comment and looked back at Dawn.

Noah: Well yeah, but I hardly doubt those jocks are taking a rest.

Dawn giggled.

Dawn: You view the world far too cynically, Noah. You must learn to have faith.

Noah just shrugged and looked away, mumbling under his breath.

CC:

Dawn: I believe that perhaps I can be the one who can get Noah to open up. I just hope that he trusts me. I only want to help him and be his friend.

End.

Back at the toxic waste pool, Alejandro had successfully climbed a tree, and jumped from branch to branch. Heather taunted him from below.

Heather: Don't look down, or think about that horrid toxic mess below you!

Gwen: Okay, we don't want him to fail. He's on our team.

Heather: Whatever.

Jo: All right ladies, outta my way.

She climbed up the tree and followed Alejandro.

Jo: Get a move on!

Gwen and Heather reluctantly followed her up the tree.

Lightning: Wait for Lightning!

Soon all five of them made it to the other side and jumped down onto the ground.

Alejandro: Yes, excellent work team!

Gwen: Wait, where's Duncan?

Courtney finally reached the pool, with Zoey, Mike, and Sierra behind her.

Courtney: Ew what is this?! How did you get across?

Jo: Like we'd tell you! Later losers!

As the villains ran off, Alejandro lagged behind and pointed at the trees, then winked at Courtney.

CC:

Alejandro: I figured it couldn't hurt to try and gain Courtney's loyalty once again. It might be easier than gaining anyone's loyalty from my own crappy team.

End.

Courtney looked up at the trees.

Courtney: That's it, we'll use the trees to get over it!

Zoey: Great idea, Courtney!

CC:

Courtney: Yeah yeah, so it wasn't my idea. But I couldn't let my team know that. I wonder why Alejandro was helping me though, he must be up to something again. He won't pull anything over on me this time!

End.

The four of them successfully crossed the pool, just as Duncan arrived on the other side.

Duncan: Climbing the trees huh? Good idea, but it won't save you from me.

Courtney: Get lost!

Sierra: We need the rest of our team!

Courtney: Ugh, I know! You three go on ahead, I'll delay Duncan as long as I can.

The others ran off, leaving Courtney alone with Duncan.

Duncan: Delaying me is pointless, I'm still gonna win.

Courtney: No way, my team will get past here first!

Duncan: Oh please, whenever they do get here, how do you even think Owen is gonna cross through the trees?

Courtney paused and sighed.

Courtney: I hadn't thought of that.

Duncan: Exactly.

Just then, Dawn, Noah, and Owen came into view.

Courtney: There you are! Where have you been?

Dawn: We are simply taking our time.

Courtney: This is a race, you can't take your time!

Owen: How are we gonna get past the green stuff?

Courtney: You need to climb through the trees.

Noah: Oh sure, this will go over well.

Duncan: Normally I would have run off by now and left you turds to stew, but I'm feeling kinda generous today.

He looked across at Courtney with a smirk.

Courtney: Just leave us alone!

Duncan: Hey, I'm gonna help them get across.

Owen: But how, Duncan?

Duncan: Like this.

He shoved Owen down into the pool and hopped on his back. He looked at Noah and Dawn.

Duncan: Get on!

The two quickly hopped on Owen, and Duncan kicked his heel into Owen's side.

Duncan: Giddy-up!

Owen: The green stuff burns!

He paddled quickly across to the other side, where Duncan and the others hopped off.

Courtney: But why did you help us?

Duncan: I told you, I was feeling generous. And I didn't wanna see you upset.

Courtney glared at him.

Courtney: Stop it!

Duncan: What?

Courtney: You know what! I'm never going to forgive you Duncan, ever, no matter what you do.

Duncan: Ouch, that hurts you know.

Courtney: Oh does it? You wanna know what really hurts? Having your boyfriend kiss another girl and humiliate you on national television!

Owen: Uh, we're just gonna go.

He quickly picked up Noah and Dawn and ran off.

Duncan: Look, I know I was wrong! I was a total douchebag, and I'm trying to make it up to you.

Courtney: You can never make it up to me, it was unforgivable!

Tears were forming in her eyes. Duncan sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

Duncan: I'm not asking you to forgive me, I know you never could. But I'm just trying to do something right for you.

Courtney looked up at him, confused.

Duncan: Go ahead and win. I'll stay here.

Courtney: But then your team will obviously vote you off.

Duncan shrugged.

Duncan: Then so be it.

Courtney: You'd really do that, for me?

Duncan: I'd do anything for you, Courtney. Really I would.

Courtney stared at him for a while longer.

Duncan: Now go ahead and win the challenge.

Courtney: I don't trust you. As soon as I turn my back you're going to trip me and run off.

Duncan: I promise I won't.

Courtney: You're lying! That's what you do!

Duncan sighed.

Duncan: Fine, don't believe me. I'm not going anywhere though.

He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. Courtney continued to glare at him, then slowly turned and sped off.

She soon reached the end stretch along the beach, where she saw Jo and Lightning had already crossed the finish line. She then noticed that Chris and Chef were throwing sea urchins at the others in front of her.

Heather: Ow! Stop that!

Chris and Chef laughed hysterically as they continued to pelt the contestants.

Alejandro: We must reach the finish line!

Jo looked around.

Jo: Where is that punk?! We can't win without him!

Courtney: He's not coming! You've lost!

Jo: What?!

The others finally crossed the finish line.

Chris: The Heroic Hamsters win again!

The heroes cheered, while Jo went into a fit of rage.

Jo: When I find that asshole I'm gonna grind him into a pulp!

Lightning: Hey dude, just calm down-

Jo: I AM NOT A DUDE!

She angrily uprooted an entire tree, and smashed it on top of Lightning, crushing him underneath.

Gwen: What is your problem?!

Alejandro: It would appear she is a very sore loser.

Duncan emerged from the trees and walked over to join them. Jo leaped into his face.

Jo: YOU! You made us lose! You are so eliminated!

Duncan just shrugged and walked off.

Jo: Get back here! I'm not finished with you!

Gwen, Heather, and Alejandro watched her chase after Duncan. They then just stared at the tree where Lightning was mumbling from underneath.

At the campfire ceremony, Chris had only five marshmallows on his plate.

Chris: Wow, what a crazy day, huh?

Jo looked over at Duncan angrily.

Chris: You've all cast your votes, and I have marshmallows for Heather, Lightning, Alejandro, Gwen, and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duncan.

Jo leaped up from her stump.

Jo: What?! It was because of him that we lost!

Gwen: Yeah, but you're a psycho.

Jo: No! I won't stand for this mutiny!

Chris: Chef, if you will.

Chef walked over and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. He walked as Jo kicked and shouted and he dumped her into the catapult. Chris walked over.

Chris: Shut up already!

He pulled the lever and sent Jo flying off into the night sky.

Chris: Sheesh, what a poor loser. Anywho, what have we got in store for the twelve remaining campers next? Find out next time, right here, on Total Drama All-Stars!

* * *

Please review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
